Mirame y Hazlo Bien
by LadyKya0
Summary: ...sentimientos que a pesar de estos años no puedo descifrar, sin embargo sueño con su significado, sueño por saber que hay dentro de tu corazón...- RanmaxAkane
1. mirame y hazlo bien

_**Disclamier: todo los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores, esto se hace sin fines de lucro solo por diversión; Hecho por una fan para fans**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mirame y hazlo bien<strong>

A través de tu mirada puedo observar cosas, sentimientos que a pesar de estos años no puedo descifrar, sin embargo sueño con su significado, sueño por saber que hay dentro de tu corazón.

_Mírame y hazlo bien  
>dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?<em>

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo descubrí lo que hay dentro del mío; al principio simplemente siendo consciente de ello era feliz, solo teniéndote a mi lado, pero, cada vez mis sentimientos hacia ti se hacen más y más grandes, no puedo evitarlo y a causa de esto mi corazón se ha llenado de curiosidad y miedo, porque en verdad deseo saber si tu correspondes estos sentimientos que tan profundos tengo hacia ti; miedo… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué sería de mí, si este sueño que tanto deseo se haga realidad se destruye por una cruel verdad? No sabría qué hacer, mi corazón rompería en mil pedazos imposibles de volver a juntar, porque ahora eres lo más importante y sin ti mi vida carecería de sentido alguno.

_Mírame y hazlo bien_  
><em>dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?<em>

¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?  
>Cada mañana despierto con la esperanza de que este será el día en que tu amor llegue a mi solitario corazón, incapaz de expresar todo lo que dentro de el guarda, mi cobardía me hace rabiar, porque aunque mi valentía sea la que todas las personas perciben y admiran, realmente soy tan cobarde que no permito demostrar ni un poco de cariño hacia la persona más importante para mí: Tu, mi persona más importante, la más preciada, por la que daría mi vida con tal de ver feliz, tu, que desde el primer momento que te vi, con esa sonrisa dirigida hacia mí, un extraño que llegaba a perturbar tu pacífica y normal vida; con esa sonrisa llena de amabilidad y dulzura, no pude más que admirarla, a pesar de que esa sonrisa no fue dirigida a mi yo verdadero, quise pensar que si había sido así para poder guardarlo como un tesoro dentro de mis recuerdos y mi corazón.<p>

Ahora mismo estoy aquí recordando y reprochándome lo imbécil que soy cada día, intento protegerte de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, pero jamás creí… no, jamás quise darme cuenta que aquel infeliz que te hiere tan profunda y dolorosamente, aquel infeliz, maldito soy yo. Perdóname por no poder protegerte de mí mismo. Perdóname por no decirte lo que realmente mi corazón grita con tanto ahínco cada vez que te ve… Que ¡te amo! Perdona por no poder decirte lo que mi corazón llora cuando no estas junto a mi… Que ¡te extraño!  
>Dos sentimientos que tu provocas y que siento tan ardientes aquí en mi pecho, dos sentimientos que al unirse, crean como conclusión una verdad tan sincera y más fuerte que cualquier ataque existente… que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡que no quiero vivir sin ti!...<p>

_Mírame y hazlo bien_  
><em>dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?<em>

yo siempre creyéndome tan fuerte, tan lleno de vida, sintiéndome el rey de mundo, pero ahora mismo siento como el mundo aplasta mi grandeza, y aquí estoy; la familia ha dormido, todos y cada uno de los integrantes se encuentran ahora en los brazos del gran Morfeo, indiferentes a la situación, claro, tan común es mi estupidez, tan común es el hacerte llorar que ya lo encuentran de lo más monótono, pero yo no, no soporto hacerte llorar, no soporto verte sufrir. El silencio que la oscuridad de la noche me proporciona en este momento, hace que pueda notar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la habitación que está enfrente de mí, la habitación en la que tu te encuentras, es tan ligero que difícilmente se percibe, y me odio por saber que es mi culpa, tan solo mi culpa…  
>Toco débilmente la puerta, esperando por una respuesta cualquiera que sea, pero esta nunca llego, decidido vuelvo a tocar ahora con más fuerza, solo la suficiente, puedo oír tu voz quebrada preguntando un "¿Quién es?" siento como mi pecho se estruja, pero estoy decidido te diré todo, te contare lo que mi corazón ya no quiere callar.<br>Sin responder abro la puerta y entro cerrando está detrás de mi cuerpo, ¡no puede ser estoy nervioso!, no lo puedo evitar, mis piernas quieren salir corriendo, pero ya no quiero ser más un cobarde así que por el momento solo atino a levantar la mirada y observarte, te veo, en el espacio que separa el escritorio de tu cama, no puedo evitar ver tus ojos, tan rojos, tan hinchados, claro lloraste hasta que tus ojos no pudieron derramar más aquel liquido salino, me observas con rencor y oigo un reclamo lleno de furia, yo no pude responder, me acerco a tu pequeño rincón, tu desvías la mirada de mí.

"Mírame y hazlo bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?" – decía con una voz quebradiza, con una mano temblorosa tomo el rostro de ella poniéndola frente a la suya; es verdad que el miedo y nerviosismo recorrían su cuerpo entero, pero estaba decidido, ese día ella sabría cuánto la amaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado la primera parte de este fic, que originalemnte estaba destinado a ser un one shot, sin embargo decidi que tendria un final mas concreto (debido a alguna circunsatancia xD), de nuevo, espero haya sido de su agrado y si fue asi dejen un review no les toma mas de 5 min y hacen feliz a una persona *-* jajaja, esperen el segundo capitulo...<br>y disculpen errores gramaticales (que creo son los que mas abundan xD)**

**ja-ne!**

**atte_: Ladykya0**


	2. Te miro y Creo hacerlo bien

**Bueno aqui les traigo la segunda entrega de este fic, disfruten...  
>Disclaimer: todos los derechos le corresponden a sus respectivos autores, este fanfiction no tiene ninguna intencion de lucro simple diversion, de una fan para fans.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Te miro y creo hacerlo bien<br>¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?_

Esos grandes ojos que amo mirar, su hermoso color… azul grisáceo, como poder sacarme de la mente esa mirada penetrante que me desarma cada vez que topo con ella, porque claro, como podrías tu mirarme a mí, la menos agraciada de tus prometidas, la que goza de ninguna cualidad. No te culparía si en este momento estuvieras con alguna de ellas, claro después de esta tarde, después de lo que oí, de lo que me dijiste no puedo creer que no rompas nuestro compromiso que dolorosamente nuestros padres acordaron, dolorosamente porque sé que si algún día llego a ser tu esposa no será precisamente porque tú lo quieras así… es verdad yo te amo, con desbordante locura… no tienes una idea… pero desgraciadamente yo no puedo amar por los dos. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que me tomo aceptar este sentimiento.

Quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mí? Si es que tengo un lugar en tu corazón, quiero saber si habito en él, o si por el contrario no es así, si acaso… ¿Me odias?… me duele pensarlo, pero no me sorprendería saber que yo solo soy un obstáculo que no te permite estar con ese alguien especial. Cada vez me duele más, y la pequeña flama de esperanza que mantiene vivo mi corazón comienza a extinguirse…

_Te miro y creo hacerlo bien  
>¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?<em>

Hace no menos de media hora que llegue a casa tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no note a ninguna persona y subí directo a mi habitación… supongo estarán preocupados, pero igual ya se imaginaran la situación, siempre es igual… no, esta vez es diferente, esta vez mi corazón no pudo evitar la herida tan profunda que le has provocado. Esa imagen, esas palabras… ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Ahora comprendo todo quien lo diría, siempre tan tonta intentando crearme una ilusión de un amor inexistente como pude llegar a pensar que tú serias para mí, ahora comprendo que tu corazón jamás podrá ser mío. Aunque…quisiera saber si existe la posibilidad de hacer que te fijes en mí, de hacer que veas que realmente te necesito a mi lado… tan tonta, aun deseo una oportunidad… a veces odio ser tan testaruda… sonrió irónicamente ante mis pensamientos, ¿Qué más me queda?

Nunca habría imaginado que este pequeño rincón fuera tan apropiado, mis lágrimas por fin terminaron de salir, creo que ya no hay más cuales derramar por ti… entonces ¿Porque sigo sintiendo este maldito dolor en mi pecho?... es que de verdad ¡te amo!, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado… vuelvo a sonreír irónicamente ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan egoísta?... o si… desde que me enamoraste, que tontería.

_Te miro y creo hacerlo bien  
>¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?<em>

No sé si maldecir la hora en que llegaste a mi vida junto con ese maldito compromiso, te amo, pero a veces te odio tanto, me confundes de sobremanera que no sé qué hacer… "… ¿Qué dices? a mí no me interesa esa marimacho pechos planos…" aun dentro de mi mente retumba tu voz, recuerdo… Salí a buscarte, Kasumi me lo pidió así habías ido a comprar algunas cosas medianamente urgentes y habías retrasado… ¡claro! y esta tonta ingenua creyendo que había pasado algo malo, preocupándose por ti… que estúpida. Esas palabras… ¡ja! Son incontables las veces que me has llamado así, creería que es tu insulto favorito, al oír aquella frase no dude en buscarte llena de furia preparando mi mazo para mandarte volando, una escena clásica que solo nos pertenecía a nosotros… pero… pude divisarte con Shampoo… ¡Se besaban! Y en ese momento escuche claramente cómo es que mi corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos, aturdida deje caer el mazo de mis manos y salí corriendo en dirección contraria a ti, a lo lejos escuche tu voz llamándome repetidamente, creo que el sonido de mi mazo cayendo fue el que hizo que notaras mi presencia, no importa de todas formas, ahora se quien ocupa tu corazón, pero me duele tanto…

Comienzo a sollozar de nuevo... ¡estúpida! soy tan débil. Escucho que tocan la puerta levemente, sinceramente no quiero ver a nadie ahora mismo la soledad es una gran compañía; no sabía que podría ser tan buen acompañante , así que simplemente lo ignoro, y a mi mente regresa esa maldita imagen, ese estúpido beso que me está matando lenta y dolorosamente y mis lágrimas comienzan a surgir de nuevo, siento como recorren mi rostro de manera cálida… vuelvo a escuchar como tocan la puerta ahora con un poco más de intensidad, que fastidio, limpio rápidamente el camino que mis lágrimas forjaron en mi rostro, sin moverme de mi lugar pregunto "¿Quién es?" maldita sea mi voz quebrada me delato.

Observo la puerta abrirse y te veo a ti, mi verdugo, tu quien siempre me haces sufrir… tu que a pesar de todo amo con todo mi corazón. Observo que cierras la puerta detrás de ti y aquella imagen regresa a mi mente pisoteando de nuevo mi herido corazón, te observo de tal manera, desearía que mis ojos fueran dagas, pero no es así; "¿Qué es lo que quieres cretino?" fue lo único que pude decir después de notar tu mirada posada en mí, te veo acercarte pareciere que ignorases lo que te acabo de decir, incluso en este momento sigues mofándote de mí, reacciono y ahora estas de cunclillas frente mío observándome, esa mirada, ¡maldita mirada que tanto amo! Desvió mi mirada no quiero que veas mi alma destrozada, siento tus fuertes dedos en mi barbilla y delicadamente haces que te observe, nerviosa te escucho decir alguna frase, que mi cerebro tarda algunos segundos en procesar.

"Te miro y creo hacerlo bien, ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?" – contesta la chicaante la frase emitida por su prometido; con una voz entre cortada, mirando al chico con ojos llenos de rencor y tristeza, estaba harta de esconderlo, de sufrir sola, si el de verdad no la quería, si ella en su vida no significaba nada, quería saberlo para así poder dejarlo ir, para así poder extinguir ese maldito amor y sola poder reconstruir su corazón… 

* * *

><p><strong>waaaa espero les haya gustado, como dije ateriorimente el fic staba destinado a ser un one-shot pero bueno espero les guste la continuacion ahora narrado desde la prespectiva de akane, dejen reviews y hagan feliz a una autora xDD<strong>  
><strong>y esperen el ultimo cap n.n, nos vemos despues suerte <strong>

**atte_: Ladykya0**


	3. Frente a frente aquí los dos

**hola! bueno aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo espero lo disfruten n.n**

**Disclaimer: este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro solo con el afan de entretener, de una fan para fans, todos los derechos son correspondientes de sus respectivos dueños... **

* * *

><p><em>Frente a frente aquí los dos…<br>intentando encontrar sentimientos que habíamos ocultado._

La oscuridad llenaba los pasillos de la casa Tendo solo la luz de la luna podía ser testigo de lo que ocurría dentro de una de las habitaciones; atravesando la ventana con su tenue luz….

-"Mírame y hazlo bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que ves?" – Decía con una voz quebradiza, con una mano temblorosa tomo el rostro de ella poniéndola frente a la suya.  
>-"Te miro y creo hacerlo bien, ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que veo?" – Respondia la chica con una voz entre cortada, mirando al chico con ojos llenos de rencor y tristeza.<p>

Dos chicos uno frente al otro intentando encarar sentimientos, mirándose a los ojos, observándose en silencio, con una gran incertidumbre dentro de sus corazones… sin saber cómo poder expresar su sentir… los segundos se hacían eternos cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro.

-"A…Akane…yo…"– Comenzó en un susurro el chico, a pesar de eso se podía notar el miedo en su voz. Ella solo lo observaba absorta, sin embargo en su mente volvía a formarse aquella escena, aquel beso y el dolor en su corazón se hizo una vez más presente.

- "Aléjate de mí, ¿Qué haces aquí? …" – Dijo con un tono furioso mientras intentaba alejarlo, realmente su cercanía la ponía nerviosa- "¡Oh! déjame adivinar…- Continuo irónicamente – "Viniste a decirme que te iras con Shampoo, bien ya lo sé, ahora ¡lárgate! – No podía contener más su furia, en cualquier momento rompería en llanto de nuevo, y no lo quería cerca ¿Para qué? Para que se riera de su sufrimiento. No le daría esa satisfacción.

- "Yo… Shampoo…" – Su boca seguía sin poder esbozar una oración coherente. Empuño fuertemente sus manos bajando la mirada, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera decir nada?, solo era un cobarde… levantó levemente la mirada, mirándola de nuevo sin que ella pudiera percatarse, vio cómo su mano subía directo a su cara, señal de que la usaría para limpiar las lágrimas que por su rostro corrían… -"…Esperen…"- el chico levanto completamente la cara-" ¡Ella está llorando!" – Pensó. Se sentía tan culpable, se odiaba por hacerle un daño asi a ella…

- "¡Te digo que te vayas!" – Volvió a gritar furiosa ocultando su voz quebrada – "…"- Solo un silencio pudo recibir como respuesta, él no tenía la menor intención de irse del lugar, no aguantaría más pronto sus sollozos saldrían sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para callarlos – "A.. Akane…"- Escucho la voz de el, esa voz que tanto amaba oir decir su nombre, no pudo responder cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros, la hizo voltear a verlo…

- "No llores…"- Bajo la mirada dolido.

- " ¿Quién lloraría por alguien como tú?" – Lo miro fríamente secando rápidamente sus lágrimas, soltándose del agarre de su ahora ex prometido, claro después de hoy no quería saber nada más de él, no quería saber que él no la amaba no lo soportaría; se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación con la intención de huir de la escena, ir a un lugar donde pudiera llorar todo su dolor.

- " E…¡ella no me importa!" – Grito al verla dirigirse a la puerta, quería solucionar esto de una vez, de un salto llego antes que ella hasta la puerta impidiéndole la salida –"Shampoo me beso, ¡yo no quería!" – Por primera vez hablo sin titubeos y con decisión, Akane le desvió la mirada, no deseaba verlo –"¿No querías? ¡Pues parecía que lo disfrutabas!" – Intento darle una bofetada, el hábilmente detuvo la trayectoria de su mano – "No es así, yo, mi primer beso real… yo…" –Comenzó a dudar de nuevo- "yo… quería que fuera… Con… con…" – Guardo silencio.

- "¡Me viene importando nada!" – Soltando su mano del nuevo agarre de Ranma, no deseaba tener contacto con el, porque sabía que terminaría perdonándolo, sin embargo no tardo en sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y con una delicada fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo, un cuerpo que siempre había querido tener asi de cerca…

-"Ran…"-No pudo terminar de articular palabra, algo se lo impedía, un cálido ardor invadió su cuerpo, de la nada todas sus dudas, todo su enojo paso a segundo plano, no podía entender porque él había atrapado sus labios, pero no le importaba, siempre había soñado con este beso, incluso ahora podría estar soñando… como fuese no quería dejarlo ir…

_Frente a frente aquí los dos…  
>intentando encontrar sentimientos que habíamos ocultado.<em>

El la apresaba por la cintura atrayéndola cada vez más a su cuerpo, ella no tardó en reaccionar y sus brazos lentamente rodearon el cuello del chico, se besaron hasta que la respiración les hizo falta, se separaron rompiendo la magia, cayeron de nuevo en la realidad.

-"¿Qué pretendes ahora, unirme a tu lista de conquistas?" – Irónicamente formulo la pregunta llena de furia, volvió a hacer un intento de bofetearlo, pero de nuevo no obtuvo éxito, el volvió a apresar su mano, halando de esta hasta abrazarla fuertemente – "¡Déjame! ¿Qué haces?" – Intentaba forcejear, pero ¡demonios! Él era más fuerte que ella, siempre había sido así. El comenzó a hundir su rostro en el cuello de su agresiva prometida embriagándose con su olor, dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica para después poner un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre.

-"¡Déjame!" – Insistía la chica, sin embargo un leve color carmín aparecieron en sus mejillas al sentir esos labios sobre su cuello –"Ran…ma" – Dijo suavemente, había dejado de moverse, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y no sabía que hacer…- "Akane…"- Volvió a oír tan suave su voz en su oído, solo para que ella pudiera oírlo–" Te…te…" – Sintió nuevamente una nueva fuerza en el abrazo que él le proporcionaba…- "¡Te amo!" – escucho por fin y su ser se inundó de un sentimiento de felicidad, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

El chico la separo de su cuerpo lentamente, observo sus ojos, ambos corazones latían fuertemente, en el silencio que les rodeaba ellos escuchaban sus latidos, los ojos marrones de ella tan abiertos, llenos de asombro comenzaron a llenarse con nuevas lágrimas. El vio rodar una lagrima en los ojos de su amada, su corazón comenzó a estrujarse pero vio como le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, y sintió como lo abrazaba fuertemente –"yo también te amo" – escucho y su corazón se llenó de felicidad, correspondiendo el abrazo sintió como ella comenzó a llorar, la separo y con una de sus manos levanto ese rostro que adoraba ver, le sonrió y volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso.

XXX

Una sombra los observaba desde la puerta, oculta sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, con cámara de video en mano esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción….-"Oh, no lo puedo creer, hare una fortuna con esto" –

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien y con esto termino est fic que es de los raros que tienen mas de un capitulo, espero les haya gustado con horrores gramaticales y todo,<strong>

**ya saben cualquier opinion, comentario y/o sugerencia pasen y dejen sus reviews que siempre**

**son bien recibidos n.n nos leemos despues**

**cuidense!**

**atte_: LadyKya0**


End file.
